The Little Moments
by Josu
Summary: A quiet Sunday evening at the Reagan House.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods...

()()()()()()()()()()

Jamie Reagan walked into his father's living room after their weekly Sunday night dinner and took a seat on the couch with a sigh. He placed his feet on the coffee table, turned the television on a hockey game and relaxed back into the cushions. He yawned as his eyelids grew heavy; he blinked several times but eventually lost the battle of staying awake.

Danny laid the dishtowel next to the sink after drying the dishes and smiled as he heard the kids in the backyard playing tag. He glanced towards the dining room where the ladies were talking and quickly decided he didn't want to get into that conversation, his father and grandfather were out on the back porch talking and he didn't want to interrupt. He glanced towards the living room where his younger brother was fast asleep on the couch, he smiled as he reached into the fridge pulled out two beers and walked towards the other room.

Jamie jerked awake when something cold and wet touched the side of his face. His eyes shot open and he glared tiredly at his older brother. "What?" He grumbled as he ran a hand over his face.

Danny smiled at his brother as he took a seat next to him on the couch and handed him the cool beverage. "Don't grumble at me, Kid. You were supposed to help me with the dinner dishes."

The younger man grimaced and as he opened the bottle and took a long drink. "Sorry, I've just been really tired."

"It's alright." He nudged Jamie with his elbow. "These delicate hands can handle doing the dishes every once in awhile."

Jamie smiled at his older brother, he yawned as he placed his drink on to the coffee table.

"You working too many hours?"

"What!" Jamie's eyes shot open wide. "Of course not." He sat up straighter on the couch. "I can handle it."

Danny smirked. "That's good." He grabbed the remote and turned the television down low. "So what's interrupting your sleep?"

"It's nothing." Jamie shrugged.

"Ok." Danny nodded. "Have you talked to Syd lately?"

Danny watched the other man's shoulders tense slightly.

"No." Jamie shook his head and sighed heavily. "I wanted her to be able to get settled in, and she can't do that if I'm bugging her all the time."

"Right." It was Danny's turn to sigh as he figured part of his brother's sleepless nights were because of the empty apartment he was coming home to, but he was sure there was something else.

"Anything else going through that head of yours?"

Jamie laughed. "What isn't?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

_But how could he ever tell Danny about what might have happened to Joe. The whole situation was starting to weigh very heavily on him, and if he wasn't careful his family would start to notice. _

He shrugged. "Maybe it is the long hours at work just catching up to me." He kept his gaze on the television, but he could feel Danny staring at him for several seconds.

Danny shook his head, he knew something more was bothering his youngest sibling, but decided now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." He grabbed the remote and turned the volume back up, settling in to watch the remainder of the game with his brother.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when Danny felt something hit his shoulder. He glanced over with a smile to see Jamie using his shoulder as a pillow, the younger man snoring softly.

"You're lucky I like you." He whispered as he turned the volume down on the television.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thirty minutes later Linda walked into the living room to see if her husband was ready to leave and stopped, a hand covering the smile on her face. She quickly walked back to the kitchen, "Erin, grab your cell phone. We need a picture of this."

Erin gave her sister-in-law a confused look but brought her cell phone with her as she followed the other woman back to the living room.

The ladies stood in front of the television, smiles on their faces as Erin took several pictures of the two sleeping men in front of them.

"It's so cute." Erin giggled.

Linda snorted. "Don't let them hear you say that."

"Say what?" Danny mumbled as he opened his eyes and glanced at his sister and his wife, he gave Erin an accusatory glance. "You didn't." He asked looking at the cell phone in Erin's hand.

Erin shook her head, trying not to smile. "No, of course not." She hid the cell phone in her pocket and quickly made her way back to the kitchen.

The snoring next to Danny's ear got louder as he turned his head in his brother's direction, "I think he's drooling on me." He whined to Linda.

She laughed at her husband's antics as she came over to stand next to him. "He must be really out of it."

Danny's face grew somber. "Yeah, he said he hasn't been sleeping well lately."

Linda nodded. "Did he tell you why?"

"Not really."

Danny slowly maneuvered himself out from under the youngest Reagan, he laid his brother's head on the pillow from the couch and then picked his feet up and situated them more comfortably on the other end.

"I'll go get a blanket for him." Linda said as she walked away, leaving the two brothers alone once more.

Danny kneeled down next to the couch. "I hope you know you can come to me with anything, Kid." He brushed a few stray hairs away from Jamie's forehead and then stood up as he heard Linda coming down the hallway.

"Here." She smiled as she handed over the blanket.

Danny unfolded the well used blanket and spread it over his sleeping brother, after a few seconds he turned to his wife.

"You ready to go?"

She smiled as she reached up and gave her husband a kiss. "You're a good husband."

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled.

"And a good father." Linda kissed him again.

Danny pulled her closer to him. "Anything else?"

"And a good brother." She nodded towards Jamie as she hugged him.

Danny chuckled. "Erin might not think so here in a few minutes."

Linda pulled away from her husband and gave him a smile. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm about to go steal her cell phone and delete that picture."


End file.
